tacitus_expanded_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Union
In the normal timeline, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, '''also known as Soviet Union, was a socialist state in Eurasia that existed from 22 December 1922 to 26 December 1991. In the alternate timeline presented in the TACITUS universe, the Soviet Union was formed in 1916, but fell in the year 1956. History The original ideology of the state was primarily based on the works of Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels. In its essence, Marx's theory stated that economic and political systems went through an inevitable evolution in form, by which the current capitalist system would be replaced by a Socialist state before achieving international cooperation and peace in a "Workers' Paradise," creating a system directed by, what Marx called, "Pure Communism." Displeased by the relatively few changes made by the Tsar after the Russian Revolution of 1905, Russia became a hotbed of anarchism, socialism and other radical political systems. The dominant socialist party, the Russian Social Democratic Labour Party (RSDLP), subscribed to Marxist ideology. Starting in 1903 a series of splits in the party between two main leaders was escalating: the Bolsheviks (meaning "majority") led by Vladimir Lenin, and the Mensheviks (meaning minority) led by Julius Martov. Up until 1912, both groups continued to stay united under the name "RSDLP," but significant differences between Lenin and Martov thought split the party for its final time. Not only did these groups fight with each other, but also had common enemies, notably, those trying to bring the Tsar back to power. Following the February Revolution, the Mensheviks gained control of Russia and established a provisional government, but this lasted only a few months until the Bolsheviks took power in the October Revolution, also known as the Great October Socialist Revolution. Point of divergence The point of divergence occurred when the last czar of Russia, '''Nicholas II, was killed along with his family when vampires broke into the Winter Palace in St. Petersburg, Russia, and killed the family on November 9, 1914, leaving his children as the only survivors. The Russian Provisional Government was set up in Nicholas' place. However, after the war, Russian Communists overthrew the Provisional government (thus, in this alternate timeline, the October Revolution does not happen) and on November 15, 1916, the Soviet Union was established. World War II The Soviet Union participated in World War II, as an ally to West Rome, France, and anti-Nazi rebel forces in Germany against both the Nazi regime and the Imperial Japanese Empire. The Soviet Union fought on the Eastern Front when the Imperial Japanese Army invaded the USSR, and also participated in the invasion of Japan alongside West Rome, France, England, Australia, and many other Allied countries. Post-World War II, Cold War and fall The Soviets invaded the Keelval Archipelago once again during the Cold War. This time, they targeted the southernmost island in the Archipelago, Neugar Island. The Soviets intended to annex Neugar Island into the Soviet Union. It was also used as a forward operating base for Operation Iron Wolf. The natives were no match for the Soviets, fighting tooth and nail with Medieval era weapons, which were useless against Soviet firearms, tanks and fighter jets. However, the New Roman military also set foot on the island to rescue an American woman who was kidnapped by the Soviets and forcibly transformed into a superhuman soldier on the island. The natives were now contending against both the New Roman military and the Soviet military. However, both sides eventually withdrew from the island, leaving the island natives at peace, but now at risk from biological diseases from which they had no immunity. In the aftermath of World War II, a Christian revival occurred in Russia, with missionaries from Christianity coming to the Soviet Union en-masse with the intention of charity work, primarily assisting the Soviets in rebuilding the country following the Japanese invasion of the USSR, in addition to spreading Christianity in the Soviet Union. The Soviet government welcomed the assistance at first, but then began to antagonize the Christian missionaries in the region when Christianity began to spread like wildfire across the USSR. To that end, a Great Purge was initiated, with mass arrests of Christian missionaries and converts occurring across the country. The main charge: "brainwashing" the people with "foreign" and "dangerous" ideologies. The Soviets apparently saw all forms of religion and faith as a cancer, a threat to the sovereignty of the Soviet Union, as well as an attack on the legacy of the great Marxist-Leninist heroes, like Karl Marx, the man who founded Marxism in the first place, Nikolai Lenin, and Leon Trotsky. They also saw Christianity as the biggest disease, an "opium for the people", a "crutch for people to stand on in times of trouble", a "brainwashing technique." In the wake of the Soviet persecution, a Christian extremist movement emerged in Russia, known as the Apostolic People's Front. This was a Christian extremist movement that saw the Soviet government as "ungodly" and an evil regime that needed to be removed. The APF launched a series of attacks against the government, starting with mass riots, acts of vandalism against Communist symbols, and eventually, a full-scale second civil war. The Civil War ended on April 12, 1956, when a Christian Orthodox extremist movement known as the Apostolic People's Front overthrew the Soviet government in Russia and established a new country in its place: the Orthodox Republic of Russia. The Soviet Union was no more. Politics Main articles: Politics of the Soviet Union and Ideology of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union Government Main article: Government of the Soviet Union Separation of power and reform Main article: Perestroika Judicial system Main articles: Law of the Soviet Union and Socialist law Economy Main article: Economy of the Soviet Union Trivia *The Soviet Union lasted for a far shorter period of time in the alternate timeline than it did in the modern timeline. Category:Countries